Petit guide d'utilisation de ffnet
by Cloud 'n Izru
Summary: Comment s'inscrire, poster une histoire, un nouveau chapitre, comprendre le vocabulaire de la fanfiction etc. Posez toutes vos questions sur le fonctionnement du site. Je tâcherai d'y répondre au mieux.
1. Préface et sommaire

**Bienvenue sur votre guide francophone de Fanfiction . net !**

xx

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Si j'ai créé ce guide, en sachant pertinemment que _fanfiction _n'est censé abriter que des histoires, c'est parce que j'ai reçu ce soir une énième demande concernant le fonctionnement du site. Je me souviens bien sûr de mes premiers pas dans ce monde hostile et terriblement _english_ qui a manqué d'avoir ma peau.

Le principe de ce guide est simple. Vous avez créé récemment votre compte sur _fanfiction_, vous avez fait une pause assez longue pour vous faire oublier le fonctionnement de ce joyeux bordel ou encore vous désirez créer un compte pour poster vos histoires ou non mais vous êtes traumatisés par vos vieux cours d'anglais et le/la prof qui vous postillonnait à la figure. Vous ne savez pas ou plus utiliser _fanfiction_. Je vous offre toutes les explications que vous désirez.

**Posez-moi toutes vos questions**, même si elles vous paraissent bêtes. Je ne suis pas gestionnaire du site, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre et si besoin créer un 'article' à ce sujet.

Mon but est bien sûr de vous aider, afin que moins de bons auteurs hésitent à s'inscrire, et que plus de bonnes fictions soient lisibles. Vous voyez, on y gagne tous quelque chose. Votre question, quelqu'un d'autre se la pose peut-être.

Sur ce, à vos claviers !

xx

_NB :  
Cette même initiative a déjà été prise par au moins un site, extérieur à_ fanfiction,  
_que vous trouverez à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces) : _

_ ffnetmodedemploi. free .fr / _

xx

xx

**SOMMAIRE**

xx

-Créer son compte.

-Poster une histoire.

-Vocabulaire de la fanfiction.

Etc.


	2. Creer son compte

**Créer son compte, se connecter.**

xx

Vous voici sur le site, de bonnes résolutions en tête : vous allez enfin vous inscrire auprès de ces auteurs que vous adorez peut-être. Mais là, le problème se pose. Comment ont-ils fait ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un bouton rouge clignotant réservé pour ça…

xx

La méthode :

1. Ouvrez la page d'accueil du site.

2. Cliquez sur **Sign up**. Vous le trouverez écrit tout en haut à droite de votre écran, en blanc sur fond bleu.

3. Une nouvelle page s'affiche.  
-dans l'espace **Username**, écrivez l'alias/surnom/nom de plume que vous vous êtes choisi. Evitez de mettre votre vrai nom, bien sûr. Les espaces sont autorisés, aussi bien que les majuscules et les chiffres. Mais pas les accents.  
-dans l'espace **Email**, inscrivez l'adresse mail à laquelle vous désirez recevoir la demande de validation de compte ainsi que toutes les futures alertes concernant le site.  
-dans l'espace **Password, **inscrivez votre futur mot de passe (huit caractères, au moins un nombre).

4. Cliquez sur **Sign up.** Si mes souvenirs sont bons, on vous enverra à l'adresse mail que vous avez donné un message de confirmation, sous 24 heures. Vous cliquez sur le lien et votre inscription est achevée !

Suite logique : vous connecter.

1. Cliquez sur **Login. **Vous le trouverez écrit tout en haut à droite de votre écran, à côté de **Sign up.**

2. Une nouvelle page s'affiche.  
-dans l'espace **Email**, inscrivez l'adresse mail que vous aviez donné pour créer votre compte.  
-dans l'espace **Password**, inscrivez votre mot de passe.  
-dans l'espace **Enter code display above**, inscrivez les lettres et espaces qui figurent juste au-dessus, et en dessous de **Secure code.** Si vous n'arrivez pas à les lire, demandez un nouveau groupe de lettres en cliquant sur **New code**.

3. Si vous cliquez dans le carré devant l'inscription **Remember me**, vous serez automatiquement connectés en entrant sur , et ce pendant une durée d'environ une semaine.

4. Cliquez maintenant sur Login. Une nouvelle page s'ouvre. Vous êtes connectés.

Si vous avez oublié votre mot de passe :

1. Cliquez sur **Login.**

2. Une nouvelle page s'ouvre.  
-dans le rectangle blanc sous **Account Email**, inscrivez l'adresse mail sous laquelle vous vous étiez inscrits.  
-dans **Enter code displayed above**, inscrivez le groupe de lettres qui s'affiche au-dessus, en-dessous de **Secure code.** Même méthode qu'énoncée précédemment si vous n'arrivez pas à les lire.

3. Cliquez sur **Reset Password.** Un mail vous sera envoyé à l'adresse que vous avez indiqué, avec votre mot de passe.

xx

**NB : **_Le code demandé sert à vous différencier d'une machine et ainsi à éviter les spams._


	3. Poster une histoire

**Poster une histoire**

xx

Poster votre premier chapitre :

_(Attention ! Il me semble que vous devez attendre deux jours après la création de votre compte pour poster votre première histoire.)_

1. Connectez-vous.

2. Sur l'écran, à votre gauche, s'affiche une colonne de mots (Account, Publish, Private Messaging, etc.). Cliquez sur **Publish.** C'est la seconde option.

3. De nouvelles options s'affichent en-dessous. Cliquez sur la seconde, **Doc Manager.**

4. Trouvez, au centre de votre écran, en gras, l'inscription **Create new document**.

5. En-dessous, dans **Label**, inscrivez un nom qui vous permettra de vous souvenir de quel texte vous allez entrer dans votre base de données.

6. En-dessous, dans **Method :  
-**si vous voulez entrer dans votre base de données un texte extrait d'un document de traitement de texte, sélectionnez **File Upload**. Cliquez ensuite sur **Choisissez un fichier** (dans votre ordinateur) et ouvrez celui qui vous intéresse.  
-si vous désirez écrire directement votre texte, sélectionnez **Copy-N-Paste** et tapez votre texte dans le cadre qui est apparu en-dessous.

7. En-dessous, dans **Format**, sélectionnez **Story.**

8. Cliquez sur **Submit document.** Votre texte est maintenant conservé dans le **Doc Manager**, et ce pour un délai de 90 jours.

9. Retournez maintenant dans la colonne de gauche, toujours dans **Publish**, et cliquez sur **New story.**

10. Cliquez sur **Guidelines.**

11. Lisez ou non (conseillé si vous en êtes capables) les horreurs en anglais qui sont en fait les conditions d'utilisation de ffnet, en gros. Puis descendez en bas de page et cliquez sur **Yes, I hae read and agreed the content guidelines.**

12. Cliquez sur **New story.**

13. Dans **Story type **:  
-sélectionnez **Regular **si votre histoire ne porte que sur un univers.  
-sélectionnez **Crossover** si votre histoire porte sur les univers de plusieurs histoires.

14. Dans **Chose category**, cliquez sur **Select category.**

15. Puis dans **Select Main Category, **choisissez l'option qui vous correspond (par exemple Anime/Manga pour une fanfiction sur Naruto). Si votre choix ne correspond pas aux propositions, il aura certainement sa place dans **Misc.**

16. Dans **Select Sub Category,** choisissez l'œuvre dont traite votre texte.

17. Cliquez sur **Click to continue.**

18. Cliquez sur **Continue.**

20. Ceci n'est pas obligatoire : vous pouvez ajouter une image à votre histoire, préalablement ajoutée à **Image Manager**, en cliquant sur **Select cover image **puis sur l'image en question**.**

21. Dans **Title,** inscrivez le titre de votre histoire.

22. Dans **Summary, **écrivez le résumé de votre histoire.

23. Dans la liste roulante de **Language**, sélectionnez la langue dans laquelle vous écrivez votre histoire.

24. Dans la liste roulante de **Rating,** sélectionnez le rating approprié (voir _Vocabulaire de la fanfiction_).

25. Dans **Genre**, sélectionner le/les genre(s) approprié(s).

26. Dans **Status**, sélectionnez **Complete** si votre histoire est finie et **In Progress** si elle ne l'est pas.

27. Dans la liste roulante de **Documents, **sélectionnez le nom du texte que vous voulez publier (souvenez-vous, celui que vous avez choisi pour le rentrer dans le Doc Manager).

28. Cliquez sur **Publish new story.**

Votre histoire sera visible de tous d'ici quelques heures.


	4. Vocabulaire de la fanfiction

**Vocabulaire de la fanfiction**

xx

Ce petit lexique, susceptible d'être complété, vous éclairera sur tous les mots barbares employés dans les environs.

xx

**A.U** (ou U.A) : Alternative Universe. Un élément a changé le déroulement ou le dénouement de l'histoire originale, les personnages ont des talents ou histoires différentes, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent est radicalement différent.

**Angst : **Genre oùle héros subit des tortures morales ou physiques. Désigne aussi plus généralement une fic où les personnages hésitent longuement sur qui ils sont, pourquoi ils agissent ainsi, etc.

**Bashing :** Caricature assez négative mettant en valeur les défauts du personnage, servant souvent à donner un autre point de vue sur ses actions.

**Bêta-lecteur** (ou **Bêta-reader**, ou **Bêta**) : Lecteur qui corrige et vérifie la fanfiction avant sa publication. Il donne les conseils et premiers avis sur l'histoire à l'auteur. Si vous désirez en trouver un et que vous n'osez pas demander à un proche, une partie de ffnet en regroupe.

**Canon :** Œuvre originale et son scénario.

**Citrus** (ou Lemon) : scène de sexe. Rating passé automatiquement à M.

**Cross-over **(parfois notés X-over ou X.O) **:** Histoire mélangeant les univers de deux œuvres originales.

**Dark! Nom-du-personnage :** Héros normalement gentil qui bascule du côté des méchants dans le récit.

**Darkfic :** Histoire où le héros est du côté des méchants.

**Deathfic :** Histoire où l'un des personnages devra mourir, généralement son héros.

**Disclaimer :** Avertissement destiné aux lecteurs, disposé en tête de chapitre, rappelant que ni l'œuvre ni les personnages de votre fanfiction ne sont issus de votre imagination propre. Je le considère comme vaguement inutile dans un site réservé à la fanfiction… Il s'agit plus ou moins d'un folklore des lieux.

**Drabble **(ou Vignette) **:** Texte contenant un nombre de mots limités : 100 mots ou un multiple de 100 (200, 500, 1000).

**Doujinshi :** Recueil à l'origine édité d'œuvres de fans.

**Fandom :** Univers de l'œuvre sur laquelle porte votre fanfiction. Par extension, désigne la communauté de fans de l'œuvre et, sur ffnet, la zone du site réservée à cet univers.

**Fem! Nom-du-personnage :** Héros normalement de sexe masculin qui bascule au sexe féminin dans le récit de plusieurs manières possibles.

**Femslash :** Histoire traitant d'une relation de yuri.

**Ficlet :** Histoire très courte, associable à une nouvelle.

**Fluff **(ou WAFF) **: **Romance douce, tendre, 'mignonne'.

**Gary-Stu :** Mary-Sue masculine.

**Guardian :** Indique que la relation entre deux personnages ne sera pas amoureuse mais 'filiale'.

**Guimauve** (ou SAP) : Histoire très fleur bleue.

**Het :** Relations hétérosexuelles.

**Hiatus **('fic en hiatus') **:** Histoire arrêtée, susceptible d'être continuée plus tard.

**I.C **(In Character) **:** Personnage en accord avec le caractère qu'on lui a donné dans l'œuvre originale.

**In-Progress **(ou W.I.P) **:** Histoire en cours de rédaction, non finie.

**Hurt/Comfort** : Histoire où un personnage sera mis dans une situation difficile moralement avant d'être réconforté par un autre protagoniste.

**Lemon** (ou Citrus) : Scène de sexe. Rating passé automatiquement en M.

**Lime :** Scène érotique sous-entendant des rapports sexuels.

**Mary-Sue** (cf _Wikipedia_, "Gary Stu" pour un garçon) : Personnage charismatique, créé pour emporter l'adhésion des lecteurs par ses qualités intellectuelles, physiques et morales frôlant la perfection. La Mary Sue est souvent distinguée par un (ou plusieurs) trait(s) physique(s) insolite(s) (exemples: yeux pervenche, cheveux violets, etc). Elle est aimée de tous les personnages de l'histoire, qu'elle éclipse par sa forte personnalité et par la place qu'elle prend dans le récit. Les personnages canons, par le rôle de faire-valoir dans lequel elle les cantonne, en deviennent souvent OOC. Cet effet secondaire, ainsi que la perfection incarnée du personnage, a rendu la Mary Sue antipathique à beaucoup de lecteurs. Un personnage d'origine peut être qualifié ainsi, qu'il soit ou non conforme au canon, si son caractère s'approche de la définition de la Mary Sue/Gary Stu. _Article détaillé à venir._

**Next gen :** Histoire ayant pour héros les enfants des héros de l'histoire originale.

**O.C **(Original Character) **: **Personnage inventé de toutes pièces par l'auteur de la fanfiction et inséré à l'histoire originelle.

**O.O.C** (Out Of Character) : Personnage dont le caractère originel dans l'œuvre n'est pas respecté dans la fanfiction.

**Oneshot** (ou **O.S**) : Histoire en un seul chapitre.

**P.O.V** (Point of View) : Indique quel point de vue va être utilisé par l'auteur.

**P.W.P **(Plot, What Plot ?) : Histoire sans intrigue, généralement courte.

**Pairing :** Couples de l'histoire, généralement indiqués sous la forme 'Personnage x Personnage' ou sous une forme contractée des deux noms.

**Rating :** 'Note' qui classifie l'histoire selon sa lisibilité pour les plus jeunes. Considérez-le comme les avertissements de type -16ans au cinéma.  
- K pour Kid, jeunes enfants (si vous considérez que l'histoire peut être lue par n'importe qui sans être choquante) : pas de jurons, ni de violence ou de thème trop 'adulte'.  
- K+ pour des enfants plus mûrs (à partir de 9 ans) : éventuelles actions violentes sans blessure sérieuse. Quelques grossièretés si vous le voulez, mais pas de thèmes 'adultes'.  
- T pour Teen, adolescents (à partir de 13 ans) : peut contenir des scènes assez violentes, blessures, jurons et des thèmes 'adultes' mineurs.  
- M pour Mature (à partir de 16 ans) : peut contenir des scènes plus violentes, blessures, jurons et des thèmes 'adultes'. Pas de scène de sexe explicite et détaillée. En revanche, l'érotisme est autorisé.  
- MA pour Mature Adult (à partir de 18 ans) : n'est pas autorisé sur ffnet. Contenant des scènes de sexe explicites et détaillées.

**Self-insert :** O.C, personnage original, qui se trouve être l'auteur de la fanfiction lui-même.

**Review :** 'Avis', littéralement. C'est le 'commentaire' de ffnet, que vous laissez en tant que lecteur pour donner à l'auteur vos impressions, réactions, suppositions, questions sur l'histoire.

**SAP :** Histoire très fleur bleue, guimauve.

**Slash : **Histoire traitant d'une relation de yaoi.

**Songfic :** Histoire tournant autour d'une chanson dont les paroles sont souvent reprises dans le texte.

**Time Travel :** Histoire ayant pour fond d'intrigue un voyage dans le temps.

**Twincest :** Romance incestueuse entre deux jumeaux.

**U.A **(ou A.U) : Univers Alternatif. Un élément a changé le déroulement ou le dénouement de l'histoire originale, les personnages ont des talents ou histoires différentes, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent est radicalement différent.

**Update :** Mise à jour. Post d'un nouveau chapitre.

**Vignette** (ou Drabble) : Texte contenant un nombre de mots limités : 100 mots ou un multiple de 100 (200, 500, 1000).

**W.I.P** (ou In-Progress) : Histoire en cours de rédaction, non finie.

**Yaoi :** Relations homosexuelles masculines.

**Yuri :** Relations homosexuelles féminines.


End file.
